


"I love you."

by Tawny



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doomsday, Fuckyeah Last day of School poetry, Literally as Doomsday is going on, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tawny/pseuds/Tawny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really suck at summaries, so I'm just going to tell you that this is what happens when I'm allowed to write poetry on the last day of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I love you."

He was alone.

He was so, so alone.

But he couldn't bear to cry.

He felt it rising;

The pain, the nausea he'd been hiding,

But still, the Doctor wouldn't cry.

He soldiered on,

Continued to sing that lonely song,

He didn't stop to think, or dwell, upon the circumstances why.

And he stood tall.

When he couldn't touch or hold her,

The Doctor didn't fall.

And his whole world ended,

Before his sentence had the chance to have ended,

And nobody heard the pained words he later called,

And they were true.

And far, far too underused.

Even though you always knew,

"Rose Tyler


End file.
